Sex, drugs & Rock&Roll
by Sourandsweet venom
Summary: Son jóvenes, estudian en un prestigioso centro para chicos prometedores... ¿Qué más podían pedir? ¿Acaso la vida no les había tratado bien? No todo es un camino de rosas y algún día lo tenían que descubrir. High school. AU


**Advertencias: ****este primer capítulo es sólo un prólogo y por tanto no es nada del otro mundo, pero más avanzada la trama el fic contendrá alusiones específicas a las drogas, el alcohol y el sexo. Por tanto, habrá lemmon y, lo siento, no puedo evitarlo, me va el angst cosa mala xDDDDDD. **

**Rating: ****T**

**Disclaimer: ****Los personajes que aparecen en este fic no son míos (más quisiera), son de Masashi Kishimoto, y yo sólo los utilizo para hacer el tonto un rato y divertirme. No hay ningún afán de lucro (hombre, si alguien quiere pagarme por hacer esto no me voy a negar xDDDD). No obstante, las situaciones, personajes originales y tramas de este fic sí son de mi invención, así que, por favor, no las plagies o las reclames como tuyas. Nada más, espero que lo disfruten tanto como yo al escribirlo ^__^.**

Prólogo: Un año muy, muy largo

Afuera, la mañana se adivinaba fresca y vivificante. Las hojas de los árboles se mecían debido a la suave nana que entonaba el viento, las briznas de aire eran a su vez cimbreadas, doblándose ante su poder para luego erguirse sin haber recibido daño alguno. El cielo era claro y azul, asombrosamente amplio, extenso como un mar celeste libre de olas, dejando a la vista un sol radiante. Las nubes proseguían su lento avance, con sus formas extrañas y sus atrayentes diseños. Y, sin embargo, ahí estaba él, rellenando un problemático formulario en un salón de actos abarrotado de gente para poder acceder a los problemáticos estudios de su primer y penúltimo curso de bachillerato. Ojalá pudiera salir a ver las nubes, eran mucho más entretenidas que aquel vano y superficial informe sobre su personalidad.

Trató de centrarse, pero le requería un esfuerzo enorme. Sería mejor que echara una cabezadita, ya se apañaría. Se recostó sobre el pupitre hasta que recibió un fuerte golpe en la parte posterior de su cuello, que quedaba descubierta. Se volvió para ver quien había sido y descubrió a Kiba, con una sonrisa ladina en el rostro. ¡Tsk, problemático! No le iba a quedar más remedio que rellenar la hoja de papel. ¡Cómo se aburría! La especie de examen sólo añadía las siguientes instrucciones: "rellene el folio con una disertación en la que destaque una de sus cualidades que aportar al curso, defectos, gustos, estudios anteriores, estudios que desea cursar en el futuro, u otros datos que considere de interés para sus profesores. Adjunte asimismo sus datos personales." En fin, si no le quedaba otro remedio… si volvía a intentar dormirse se ganaría otra colleja de parte del chico perro. Esperaba no tener los mismos compañeros que el año pasado, o de lo contrario el año se le iba a hacer muy, muy largo.

Esa misma tarde, Tsunade, la directora del centro, repasaba los formularios escritos por los alumnos que empezaban a cursar el primer curso de bachillerato con vistas a realizar estudios universitarios. Tenía una de las hojas en la mano derecha y un vaso lleno de sake en la izquierda. Al final habían acabado aceptando a más alumnos de lo esperado, normalmente no tenían clases que superaran el número de 20 alumnos por curso, por algo eran un colegio de élite y se vanagloriaban de ello además; pero parecía ser que ese año prometía en cuanto al potencial de los alumnos. Tendrían suerte si salían un par de nuevos Neji Hyuuga, que ya cursaba segundo en aquel mismo instituto, o Itachi Uchiha, uno de los genios que habían concluido allí sus estudios. Sin embargo, todos sus alumnos estaban sobradamente preparados, y no sólo en materia educativa: los había cazurros de verdad pero que, no obstante, poseían otro tipo de valor.

Sonrió satisfecha, Kakashi estaría encantado con su nueva clase, tan dispareja, llevaba ya dos años buscando un reto a su medida. Parecía que por fin lo encontraría, de todos modos, ya era tarde. Apuró el sake, depositó los formularios que previamente había apilado en un cajón del escritorio, avanzó hasta la salida y cerró la puerta del despacho con un último vistazo a la habitación amueblada con madera y pintada de tonos verdes. Suspiró, en esa estancia pasaría casi todo el año. E iba a ser un año muy, muy largo.

Recibió la carta al día siguiente. Un sobre abultado de papel marrón que contenía una guía explicativa de los procedimientos para realizar la matrícula, los documentos necesarios que debía cumplimentar y un último paquete de folios que sólo rezaba:

_Estimado sr. Uchiha,_

_Nos complace hacerle saber que ha sido usted admitido en el prestigioso Instituto de Enseñanza Libre de Konoha. En esta misma misiva podrá usted encontrar las bases necesarias para hacer oficial su ingreso. Añadimos también la lista de material complementario que deberá adquirir._

Seguía una relación de casi cinco folios detallando los libros y demás material que necesitaba, desde utensilios para las clases de química, hasta una enciclopedia del arte exigida por la profesora de la asignatura; y seguía con un:

_Cordiales saludos,_

_La Secretaria del departamento de Dirección,_

_Shizune_.

Bufó, hastiado, la directora ni se dignaba a firmar las cartas y delegaba esa tarea tan tediosa en su secretaria. En fin… En lo tocante al gran desembolso de dinero que suponía comprar todo lo que incluía la lista, aunque eso no suponía en ningún modo un problema para él. Sus padres habían dejado tras ellos una fortuna inconmensurable. Algo amargo, como hiel, recorrió su boca; le ocurría siempre que pensaba en la muerte de sus padres, según la policía dada "en extrañas circunstancias". Inútiles. Arrugó sin darse cuenta el papel que tenía en las manos. No valía la pena pensar en ello, el pasado no podía cambiarse, y, sin embargo, Sasuke no se resignaba a desconocer durante toda su vida la causa de la muerte de sus progenitores. Se pasó una de las manos por el brillante y sedoso cabello negro, reprimiéndose a sí mismo por mostrarse tan débil, tan indefenso… como aquella noche en que la luna sonreía con sus dientes de plata. Humilló la cabeza para hacer desaparecer esos pensamientos funestos y por fin advirtió el amasijo que había hecho de la carta.

¡Mierda!- masculló, apoyándola sobre la mesa y tratando de alisar la superficie blanca sin mucho éxito. Joder, necesitaba presentar ese papelujo junto con la matrícula.

Colocó uno de los gruesos tomos que se vislumbraban en la estantería sobre el documento, con intención de devolverlo a su apariencia original. ¿Cómo podían pasarle esas cosas a él? Eran reacciones dignas del idiota de Naruto.

De repente, oyó el sonido del timbre. ¿Qué querían ahora? ¿Y quién? Porque desde luego, de su hermano no se trataba, estaba demasiado ocupado haciéndose cargo del negocio familiar. A decir verdad, apenas lo veía, pensó el joven mientras se encaminaba hacia la puerta de entrada; por las mañanas trabajaba y durante la noche ninguno de los dos se encontraba en la casa. Tampoco es que fuera muy agradable recibir sus miradas de superioridad y sus ínfulas. En realidad, era como si no tuviera hermanos, en su infancia había sido duro para él crecer con la constante sombra de su rechazo acariciando su nuca, pero en ese momento casi se alegraba de que fuera así. Sí, era lo mejor. Para ambos.

Abrió la puerta con un ademán cansado y se encontró con la enorme sonrisa, que mostraba cada uno de los dientes, de Naruto Uzumaki.

¡Me han admitidoooooooooooooooo!- gritó al oído del otro, con su familiar voz alegre e infantil.- ¡Sí! ¡Me han admitido, me han admitido! ¡Waaaaaaaaaah!

Vale ya, imbécil.- el rubio no le escuchaba. Seguía pegando voces acompañadas de saltos de alegría y hasta bailes improvisados.- Naruto, deja de gritar ya, estúpido.- Ni que decir tiene que el muchacho continuó con su perorata del "me han admitido, me han admitido".

¡Estoy admitido! ¡Estoy…!- una ráfaga de agua cayó sobre él como una inesperada lluvia venida de nadie sabe dónde. Sasuke miró hacia la dirección de la que provenía con una mueca de incredulidad, y encontró a su vecina de enfrente, la señora Megumi, una solterona vieja y amargada que siempre se quejaba de todo. A lo mejor era pariente de Shikamaru.

¡A callar ya, gamberros!- les chilló con su desagradable voz chirriante, dando un portazo a las contraventanas.

Sasuke dirigió su vista a su acompañante, que miraba a la ventana de la anciana sin saber que hacer o decir. Finalmente, parpadeó y rió a carcajada limpia, a pesar del deplorable aspecto que ofrecía, con todo el cabello rubio y empapado cayéndole sobre los ojos celestes y la camiseta de manga corta negra y los vaqueros que lucía chorreando.

¿Nos ha llamado gamberros?- el otro asintió sin comprender muy bien de que iba la cosa.- ¡Joder, tío, tu vecina mola!- rió escandalosamente de nuevo, y Sasuke lo metió de un empujón a la casa por miedo a las represalias que pudiera tomar la adorable vecinita.

¿Quieres dejar de hacer ruido? ¿Qué te has fumado antes de venir?

Es que…- se detuvo para terminar de reírse.- desde que tenía doce años no me llamaban "gamberro". ¿Eso se sigue utilizando de verdad?- y volvió a prorrumpir en risas. El Uchiha meneó la cabeza con resignación. Y encima decía que le habían admitido… Iba a ser un año muy, muy largo.

Conclusiones

**¡Hola! Si has llegado hasta aquí significa que has leído el prólogo. Sólo espero que lo hayas disfrutado o te hayas entretenido, ya que este fic no tiene otro objetivo. No obstante, he de aclarar unas cuantas cosas:**

**I – El prólogo es más corto que los capítulos normales, así que no hay que tomar la longitud de este como modelo. Esto sólo es una toma de contacto, prometo que el resto serán más largos y, espero, también más interesantes.**

**II – El fic seguirá la misma estructura que este prólogo, es decir, cada párrafo será narrado desde el punto de vista de un personaje distinto. No voy nada condicionada en lo tocante a pairings así que os agradecería que me dijerais en los reviews los pairings que preferís.**

**III –Aunque en este prólogo no aparecen, con posterioridad harán aparición no sólo el resto de personajes de Naruto, sino también una serie de personajes secundarios de mi invención (no sería creíble una clase de 11 alumnos ^__^). Os estaría eternamente agradecida si opinarais sobre ellos también.**

**IV –Se aceptan críticas, pedradas, amenazas de muerte y demás por haber destrozado a los personajes de mi querido Kishimoto, pero siempre con el debido respeto. Si no te ha gustado, puedes dar tu opinión, pero con educación y sin insultar a nadie.**

**V –Si alguien ha sido capaz de leer esta bazofia, ¿será tan amable de escribirme un review? Incógnita xDDDDDDDDDD** **¡Muchas gracias por adelantado!**


End file.
